Venganza
by Arisa 39
Summary: O tal vez, sólo tal vez, hubiera recordado respirar y moverse si ese alguien que fumaba y bebía delante suyo no hubiera sido Draco Malfoy. Porque según lo que sus 23 años le habían enseñado, los muertos no vuelven a la vida.


Disclaimer¿Quién gana dinero publicando aquí? Bahh... Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling, ya saben.

* * *

Porque a veces la muerte puede engañar.

Y Harry lo supo cuando vio un muerto en su sala.

* * *

Una fuga, otra vez. 

Era la sexta vez en la semana que se encontraba con la desagradable sorpresa de que en su baño se desarrollaba, como todas las mañanas, una fuga de agua que hacía del lugar un gran estanque.

Sintiendo el desagradable chapoteo del agua bajo sus pies consiguió llegar hasta la ducha. Giró la llave y del grifo salió un chisguetazo de agua hirviendo y después nada.

Con esa, ya eran quince las veces que encontraba su baño convertido en una especie de acuario barato. Porque, claro, considerando las condiciones en que vivía, no se podía asegurar que su casa no fuera nido de cantidad inimaginable de animalillos de esos a los que todavía no se les da un nombre por lo complicado de constitución fisiológica.

Consideró la posibilidad de no bañarse, pero desechó la idea casi al mismo instante en que le vino a la mente porque recordó que si lo hacía, sería el tercer día en que no se bañaba de la semana, y sus compañeros de trabajo no estarían muy contentos con su no tan sabia decisión de abandonar la limpieza personal.

Para su fortuna, si es que así se le podía nombrar, después de cinco minutos de incansables divagues, del grifo salió un chorro de agua muy potente que hizo que saltara del susto. El agua venía acompañada de suciedad de coladera, acompañada de extraños especimenes de alcantarilla y un poco de herrumbre.

Después de veinte eternos y fastidiosos minutos, consiguió asearse para después vestirse con las ropas que encontró en el armario y tomó su varita para aparecerse en el ministerio de magia. Ya comería después.

Al momento de cruzar la puerta de acceso a las oficinas del ministerio de magia, lo único que apareció en su mente fue el pensamiento de otro apestoso y fatídico día y, en su nariz, el odioso hedor a humedad que provenía de todo el lugar que le recordaba una de las muchas razones por las que odiaba estar ahí.

Pasó por todas las oficinas por las que tenía que hacerlo para después llegar a la suya. Se quitó el abrigo y se desparramó sobre la silla.

Cinco años enteros trabajando en el mismo lugar, y no encontraba la manera de sentirse a gusto, de sentirse aceptado y con ganas de respirar.

Un informe, seguido de una junta, para luego salir a una de las mil redadas del día para atrapar a unos cuantos que seguían creyendo que Voldemort aparecería cualquier día y se dedicaban a matar gente por diversión.

Al finalizar el día no sabía si esconderse debajo de su escritorio o pegarse un tiro con la vieja escopeta que guardaba en su armario.

De cualquier manera tenía toda la existencia previamente planeada.

Encontraría a la chica más bella para casarse. El niño, ahora hombre, que vivió tendría una hermosa familia, con hijos bellos y una esposa adorable, un enorme jardín, un gran trabajo, mucho éxito y una vida feliz. La gente ansiaba verlo en las revistas, como si fuera la estrella para los cotilleos del momento. Deseaban escuchar hablar de él, aunque fueran mentiras –pues ya él después aclararía todo y lo amarían aún más- porque no había nada más emocionante que eso en el mundo mágico.

El terrorismo post Voldemort iba decayendo con el paso de los meses, casi años.

Ya nada era igual.

Cuando veía a los vecinos sentía que ellos se hacían más viejos, más sabios y tal vez más sonrientes. Y cuando se veía a sí mismo en el espejo no veía otra cosa que el mismo niño que tuvo un destino que jamás debió ser para él, el de un pequeño ahora convertido en hombre con una vida mediocre, con una vida estancada, sin más canas y con la misma sonrisa inexistente de cuando se dio cuenta que a pesar de haber derrotado al mago más terrible de la historia no podría recuperar a su familia, que no podía regresar el tiempo para tener una vida más normal. Que no podía experimentar un beso de Lily ni un abrazo de James. Que Sirius había caído detrás del velo y jamás lo volvería a ver.

Que estaba solo y eso no se podía cambiar.

Tanto como la monotonía que se había adueñado de sus días y que le resultaba un poco más que imposible ignorar.

Después de un día más en el trabajo, regresó a su casa esperando encontrarse con lo que usualmente se encontraba. La misma suciedad, la misma chimenea sin llamas verdes ni visitas de amigos inesperados. Las mismas cuentas por pagar y el mismo sillón verde que, aunque odiaba y no quería otra cosa que tirarlo a la basura, le recordaba a un mortífago que casi lo mata y a quien él mató primero. Como se sabe en la guerra: o matas o mueres.

Por eso, a su llegada, le resultó bastante peculiar y alarmante encontrar a alguien sentado sobre el mentado sillón que se situaba frente a la chimenea, que casualmente estaba llena de leña ardiente. Porque justo frente a él había una persona que imaginaba desaparecida. Alguien que no volvería jamás, que había dejado de existir el mismo día que el destino sentenció a Harry a ser tan patético como era ahora. El día en que terminó la guerra y él se volvió de nuevo en el mismo asqueroso niño estrella idolatrado por todos.

Porque hubiera sacado la varita y conjurado un hechizo inmovilizador contra quien se encontraba cómodamente sentado en su repudiado sillón; aun hubiera sido capaz de correr despavorido hacia la próxima avenida principal mientras pensaba qué tan cobarde podía llegar a ser.

O tal vez, sólo tal vez, hubiera recordado respirar y moverse si ese alguien que fumaba y bebía delante suyo no hubiera sido Draco Malfoy. Porque según lo que sus 23 años le habían enseñado, los muertos no vuelven a la vida.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el rubio,- Potter…tan elocuente como siempre.

Harry se encontraba totalmente paralizado. Después de un momento, pudo dar un paso hacia la puerta, como si amenazara con salir.

-A decir verdad, no me extraña. Siempre has sido un completo imbécil tratando de aparentar una gran inteligencia que no posee.

Dejó su trago en la mesilla de centro y se levantó del sillón. Al mismo tiempo, Potter dio de nuevo un paso hacia atrás, como si temiera su presencia.

Le tomó un segundo reaccionar. Llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y no encontró nada. ¿Dónde rayos había quedado su varita?

-Vamos, Potter- comenzó a elevar su tono de voz mientras sus ojos explotaban,- no me vengas con esas estupideces ahora.

Abría la boca, pero de ella sólo salían sonidos guturales ininteligibles.

-¿Sabías que eres realmente patético?- le dijo logrando acercarse y rodearlo.

El aliento cálido en su oído provocando que sus ojos verdes se cubrieran por le negrura de sus pupilas.

-Yo...te maté- dijo en un susurro como si temiera que su afirmación careciera de sentido.

-Yo te vi…ese día, tirado en el…- no pudo más. Las palabras se trabaron en su garganta y su respiración se volvió cada vez más agitada.

-Pues ya ves que ni el mismísimo héroe y salvador de los desvalidos pudo conmigo.-dio una nueva calada a su cigarrillo para después desechar la colilla en la no tan pulcra alfombra y apresarla contra su fina suela.

Avanzó de nuevo hacia su enemigo pegando un poco sus cuerpos sintiendo cómo los vellos ajenos se erizaban.

-No puedes dañarme, Malfoy- dijo Harry con voz firme, -te encontrarían y apresarían…- replicó,-te matarían si me encuentran muerto y créeme que no tardarían en localizarte.

-Crees que lo que quiero es matarte…-dijo Draco mirando hacia el piso- No, Potter. Pienso devolverte el favor.- Contestó, afable.

Harry giró sobre sus talones por el tono que había usado el rubio.

Extrañamente familiar.

-¿Qué fa…-

El cuerpo de Potter cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo mientras Draco sacó un reloj de oro de su bolsillo. Faltaban quince segundos.

-¿Qué favor? Nunca se te habían dado tan bien las mentiras…- tomó la muñeca izquierda de Harry e instintivamente giró su mano para ver su palma.

La misma cicatriz, en el mismo lugar y un recuerdo volviendo a su mente en el momento menos apropiado.

Qué ironía, al menos eso no había cambiado.

Creyó que despertaba de un desagradable sueño en el que los muertos volvían a la vida y él se convertía en un completo cobarde. Llevó las manos a sus ojos para restregarlos como todas las mañanas, aunque nunca llegaron a su destino porque algo se los impedía.

Un par de gruesos grilletes apresaban sus muñecas sujetas a la pared por unas cadenas oxidadas.

Miró su alrededor con auténtico temor y comprobó que al igual que sus muñecas, sus pies se encontraban privados de movilidad sujetos al piso, que por cierto era frío y bastante sucio. No había luz. Ni una sola ventana, sólo lo que suponía una puerta.

-No fue un sueño- murmuró incrédulo tratando de con sus palabras borrar las imágenes que se le presentaban sobre lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a querer salir de su boca al recordar que era un mago y que en menos de un minuto estaría de vuelta en su departamento con unos cuantos movimientos de su varita.

No todo iría de acuerdo a su plan porque, para su mala fortuna, recordó que había dejado su varita en su abrigo y su abrigo colgado detrás de la puerta de su departamento.

-¡Ja!- se le hinchó el pecho con suficiencia y todo se volvió aún más fácil a su parecer.

Claro, hechizos sin varita. Era un experto en la materia pero no recordando que podía hacerlos.

Trató sino suficientes veces para darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Los hechizos no surtían efecto: los grilletes no se rompían y no lograba aparecerse fuera de la celda.

Y a pesar de lo que se hubiera podido predecir, Harry Potter sintió miedo. Un miedo como el que experimentaba a diario en casa de sus tíos por la incertidumbre de no saber qué experiencia desagradable le tocaba experimentar.

Algo cortó sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Escuchó con la respiración contenida y el oído por demás aguzado como un sonido de llaves no cesaba y abría la puerta de la celda.

Sentado, el destello de la luz que entraba por una ventana en el pasillo lo deslumbró. La silueta esbelta de un hombre era enmarcada por los destellos de luz. Cerró los ojos al instante.

Distinguió un olor y supo quién había entrado.

-¿Qué tal tu estadía?- preguntó Malfoy con los brazos cruzados hablándole como si fueran amigos que no se veían en años.

Esperaba una _cruciatus_ o algo parecido. Por eso, en acto reflejo, sus músculos se contrajeron y se pegó a la pared de ladrillos.

A paso lento, Malfoy llegó hasta él y se puso de cuclillas casi fascinado por tener a Potter inerme frente a él… tan indefenso.

-Espero que estés a gusto,- dijo con tono desdeñoso, contrastante con el casi respetuoso saludo que le había dado- porque tuve que desalojar al cadáver que estaba aquí para poderte dar la mejor celda- agachándose y buscando el rostro de Harry para poder ver mejor su expresión.

-Como podrás apreciar, tienes los lujos que un héroe como tú se merece.- le dijo señalando un par de ratas que habían encontrado migajas viejas- Debe encantarte el ambiente, porque en realidad no es muy diferente del lugar en el que "vives".

Olor a muerte.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó más al aire que al mismo Malfoy. -No creo que estés en posición de preguntar absolutamente nada, héroe- dijo Malfoy burlándose.

-Lo único que debes saber, es que de aquí saldré por demás satisfecho.- se puso de pie y deambuló por la celda dejando escapar la vista de vez en cuando hacia Harry,-Y si debes estar seguro de algo, es que no será placentero para ti estar aquí. Que recordarás todo lo que al parecer has olvidado y que me encargaré personalmente de que _nunca_ lo vuelvas a olvidar.

Después de haber soportado dos días, según pudo calcular, en la celda hedionda en que se encontraba capturado, maniatado y sin ideas de cómo escapar, pensó que nunca había extrañado tanto algo en su vida como un buen baño.

Vaya, él pensando en un baño cuando en realidad debería estar ocupando la mente en algo más importante, como su salida de ese lugar. O más que eso, cómo diablos había hecho Malfoy para regresar a la vida. ¡Si lo había visto justo cuando el rayo verde le había impactado en el pecho haciéndolo caer al piso muerto!

Sin embargo, uno no sabe ya qué esperar viviendo en un mundo como aquél.

Las familias, o lo que quedaba de ellas, vivían sobre las ruinas de sus antiguos hogares. El hambre y las incipientes epidemias se volvieron temas prioritarios antes de haberlo previsto.

Aquello era como una mala broma, muy bien elaborada, pero malévola al fin y al cabo. Parecía una venganza del señor tenebroso, aún después de muerto.

Porque había menos asesinos, claro. Todo estaba bajo control según el Ministerio, pero cuándo en su maldita existencia era capaz aquella institución de reconocer la verdad y aceptar que estaban hasta el cuello de problemas.

Voldemort había muerto seis años antes cuando Harry se dio a la ardua tarea de encontrar todos los Horcruxes que contenían parte del alma del señor oscuro, pero lograrlo no quería decir que el miedo se extinguiría. No tan rápido como llegó. Estaba seguro que más de uno de sus antiguos subordinados estaría dispuesto a emprender una campaña en nombre de su señor caído. Absurdo, pero real y hasta cierto punto entendible. Los seguidores de Voldemort le lamían las botas por miedo o ignorancia. Muchos habían visto su educación interrumpida a los dieciséis años obligados por sus padres para unirse a sus filas. Sus jóvenes mentes revueltas y repletas de ideas equívocas.

Aunque Hogwarts hubiera abierto sus puertas a sus estudiantes, no era lo mismo. No sin la seguridad que la imagen que su finado director significaba para los jóvenes. Pudo funcionar unos años con McGonagall a la cabeza, pero sencillamente no era lo mismo. El caos se extendió por todo el colegio con los típicos chismes de _El Profeta_ y esta vez no hubo manera de evitar que todo se viniera abajo.

Con terror, muchos de los buenos de la historia habían sido testigos de cómo algunos de sus compañeros y amigos dejaban su dignidad a un lado para al menos, si no eran asesinados por mortífagos en el proceso, ahorrarse la molestia de huir y alargar sus vidas un par de años.

Harry miraba hacia el techo buscando, si no una respuesta, al menos una explicación racional.

¿Cómo?

_¿¡Cómo!?_

De repente fue consciente de los grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos y las llagas que se había hecho por intentar sacar manos y pies de ellos.

-¡Diablos!

-¿Sabes¡No te encuentro lo valiente por ningún lado!

Podía soportar las heridas, pero ¡por dios que no era tan fuerte para aquello!

Hasta las entrañas le escocían. Después de diez latigazos el verdugo tenía a bien rociarle una buena cantidad de vinagre sobre las recientes heridas para seguir con la ardua labor de romperle la piel.

Normalmente para la quinta ronda ya se encontraba tendido boca abajo intentando recordar respirar.

Maldito Malfoy. Quería que sufriera y lo estaba logrando. Aunque daba gracias a las fuerzas divinas que el castigo otorgado no fuera la tortura mental. Era mucho más estable con unos cuantos puñetazos que recordando su desafortunada infancia y los golpes bajos que recibía al escuchar nombrar a sus padres y la forma en que sus tíos escupían sus nombres.

Lo mismo por lo que a veces sentía que tenía la culpa de todo. Por más que quisiera recordarse a sí mismo que no había a quién culpar en su historia sino a las pésimas circunstancias que se sucedieron, menos podía sacarse de la cabeza y evitar recriminarse que de no haber nacido la profecía no se hubiera completado y que sus padres estarían vivos y entonces…

_Estúpido Harry…_

Entonces los Longbottom habrían muerto. Aunque de cualquier manera Voldemort había logrado acabar con los padres de ambos. Los suyos estaban enterrados; los de Neville, encerrados.

_Impotencia, Harry… eso es lo que sientes. Aún después de muerto piensas en él._

"Imbécil megalómano con ínfulas de salvador".

Algunos habían llamado así a Ryddle y otros habían encontrado alguna semejanza con el chico Potter para apodarlo de la misma manera. Ya se sabe, esos tiempos aleatorios en los que a veces la prensa lo ensalzaba y al siguiente día no dejaba de divulgar mentiras sobre él.

_¡Estúpido látigo!_

Veía la sangre sobre en pequeños puntos que se multiplicaban con cada latigazo y que se extendían por el suelo junto con su sudor. Tal vez tuvo por excelente idea patear su de por sí lastimada mandíbula con sus grotescas botas de trabajador de acero.

_¡Maldito bastardo!_

Si sólo Malfoy hubiera muerto cuando debía. Estaría en su incómoda silla, atendiendo asuntos sin importancia y fumando cigarrillo tras otro.

Había dejado de sentir los pulmones después de tanto dolor.

_¿¡Cómo rayos es que vive!? _

-Potter, sabrás que si me invocas no podrás deshacerte de mí…- El joven Malfoy entró a la celda donde se encontraba Harry, empapado en sudor y sangre y casi sin aliento. De repente las pupilas se le dilataron hasta casi velar sus ojos por completo y, sin piedad, tomó vuelo y estrelló su pie contra el abdomen de Harry. El poco aire que le quedaba salió de sus pulmones.

Draco respiraba con dificultad, como si hubiera sido él quien recibió el golpe. Evitó mirarlo y tranquilizó su ritmo cardiaco.

Había aprendido con los años que las cosas no le salían bien con la sangre caliente.

-¿De qué crees que va todo esto?,-le preguntó Malfoy poniéndose de cuclillas para acercar su rostro al de Harry, -Dime por favor que eres suficientemente listo de comprenderlo. Al menos podrías hacer algo así. Si no, el poco respeto que te pude haber tenido alguna vez valdrá ahora menos que nada.

El aliento se impactó contra sus mejillas.

La calidez que sintió le hizo recordar una escena que aún veía borrosa y por una fracción de segundo se dejó llevar por la curiosidad de saber que significaba lo mismo que lo seguía en sueños desde que supuestamente Malfoy había muerto.

_¡Carajo!_

Abrió los ojos al instante y se encontró con los grises que habían perseguido los suyos.

Qué humillación. Malfoy agrediéndolo de todas las maneras posibles y él pensando en sus extraños sueños, aunque esta parecía una fantasía sacada de un cuento de cuna, o un chisme ajeno o algo que no era completamente suyo.

Draco admiró su rostro, sus ojos velados por la confusión, el hedor de su sangre mestiza mezclada con su sudor y la cicatriz en forma de rayo…la maldita cicatriz. Si no hubiera sido por ella, sus historias podrían haberse escrito con diferentes tintas. Sin embargo, ahí estaba Malfoy parado mirando hacia el suelo al supuesto héroe de las masas. Héroe de unos cuantos. Digno de llevar la esperanza a cuestas para que sólo resultara en un engañoso y doloroso espejismo. Los retoños del odio, la discriminación y la guerra tenían bien claros sus propósitos y ya habían dejado marcas a su paso.

Otra cosa de la cual reír. Granger rompiéndose el cráneo contra su escritorio de suprema ministra sin saber qué hacer. Todos contra ella y ella sin aliados ni ayuda en el lugar, sin respuestas que encontrar en enciclopedias absurdamente completas que consultar, sin maestros a los cuales dar las respuestas correctas.

Fácil, _sangre sucia_, la vida no es un jodido examen. No puedes borrar y volver a intentarlo… como si fuera tan fácil. Sucia ingenua.

¿Qué hacer cuando sólo se tiene a la muerte por delante y nada más que a la misma extendiéndose como una plaga? Cuando sólo se tiene sangre para escribir…

Odio. Odio por todos aquellos que creyeron que lo sabían todo. Que el estúpido vejete era dueño de la verdad: paseándose por el mundo mágico cual psicólogo especialista en Ryddlismo. Absurdo. Tan absurdo como todo lo demás.

Aún así le quedaba un asunto pendiente. Harry Potter le debía tantas y con tal de hacérselas pagar podía ser capaz de olvidar todo lo demás.

Sus ojos verdes. Aquellos orbes de igual color a la muerte.

Muerte atrayente que, convirtiéndolo en auténtico suicida, lo invitaba a perderse en ellos. Aunque, antes, debía vengar la impotencia que lo hacía perder la razón en su presencia. Más vale tarde que nunca.

-¿Disfrutaste tu vida?- preguntó de pronto Draco que, en medio de sus cavilaciones, dejó a Harry en posición fetal para sumergir la mirada en una simple y fría pared. –Dímelo¿En serio disfrutaste tu época de héroe, aún sabiendo que no eres más que un traidor?

Harry dejó de contener el aire que contenía dolorosamente y salió de su boca como un gemido. Le dolían los ojos y creyó que en algún momento se saldrían de sus órbitas. De seguro tenía un par de costillas fracturadas y todo el tórax plagado de heridas. El del pasamontañas hizo buen trabajo porque ya no sentía la espalda.

Tomó aire como pudo para hablarle.

-Lo disfruté, Malfoy, cuanto pude, sólo con creer que ya eras excremento de gusanos,- cerró los ojos aspirando con dificultad el aire viciado,- pero entonces apareciste hace unas horas y entorpeciste el ritmo de mi ajetreada vida- resopló irónico-.

Draco dio una pequeña señal al verdugo que respondió de igual manera, sin ser detectado.

De nuevo la sangre, otra herida y la humillación de estar frente al hombre que creía muerto y el único en el que extrañamente a veces pensaba.

Malfoy contempló embelezado la sangre brotando se sus heridas y no pudo más que sentir excitación por ello. Hacía tantos años que no veía ese rostro tan particular y qué mejor que reencontrarse con aquellos ojos de muerte para ver en ellos sólo desesperación, humillación, dolor, miedo…

Lo mismo que su dueño le había hecho sentir antes de creer que lo mejor que podía hacer era quitarle la vida.

Justo auror por excelencia. Harry Potter, asesino y nada más que eso. ¿Porque quién en su sano juicio sería capaz de arrancarle la vida a la única persona que alguna vez fue cómplice de sus lágrimas, su pena y dolor?

Había sido demasiado tarde para Draco darse cuenta.

¿Cuándo aquello se transformó en algo tan irreal? Sus vidas cambiaron en torno a Voldemort y ahora Draco se veía a si mismo con sentimientos encontrados respecto a la persona llamada por muchos "_El mago más poderoso_". Lo admiraba por su fortaleza, su avaricia, su poder de convencimiento, su indolencia por los otros o lo que pensaran sobre él… justamente las mismas cualidades le había encontrado al muchacho de cabello negro.

Ya en la tranquilidad de sus aposentos, se desparramó sobre la cama con los dos pares de extremidades extendidas cubriendo la mayor parte del colchón. Sentía la suavidad de la tela de seda rozando sus vellos con un tacto tan ínfimo que era como si el contacto no existiera.

Cosas aquellas de la vida que lo habían llevado de nuevo al rumbo equivocado.

_¡Demonios!_

Su intención era mantenerse al margen de la situación, pero acabó involucrado con los inocentes y, para colmo, con él…

Se sintió de pronto exasperado y quiso hacer algo para calmar ese calor que nacía dentro de él, desde lo más profundo hasta los dedos de los pies.

Se sentó a su escritorio y revisó los papeles que necesitaba para hacer efectiva su nueva identidad y cuando sacó un pequeño fólder de un cajón, una foto en movimiento cayó alsuelo mostrando a dos personas. Dos hombres que según en aquella imagen parecían ser amigos. Se estrechaban las manos y mostraban incipientes sonrisas en sus rostros.

Uno moreno y el otro… el otro era él.

-Hace tanto tiempo, Potter...-suspiró Draco hacia el techo de su cámara y cerrando lo ojos,-…hace tanto,-metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se recargó sobre el respaldo de la silla.- que me es imposible no desearte como la última vez.

Volvió a guardar la fotografía, como si la oscuridad del cajón pudiera invadir también su pensamiento. Así podría evitar ver a Harry Potter hasta en la sopa.

* * *

Hola!!

Arisa volvió!

O algo así. La verdad es que necesitaba un respiro de todo lo demás, y me encontré con esta pequeña y tal vez fructífera idea. Ya saben, esas relaciones odio-otracosa pueden ser bastante divertidas para describir.

Ahora que tengo más tardes libres que hace un año, puedo dedicar más a esto y sentirme menos frustrada. Gracias a eso espero poder tener capítulos no tan pequeños y en menos tiempo.

Total, espero poder lograrlo, con eso de que la vida universitaria es una pesadilla...

¡Estoy de vuelta! Créanme que se me cierran los ojos de sueño, pero me siento feliz al mismo tiempo.

Ya saben, toda escritora wannabe necesita de la opinión para mejorar o al menos no empeorar... )

Gracias, muchas gracias por leerme.

Arisa


End file.
